1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving mechanism for a bicycle and a bicycle using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional bicycle mainly includes a frame, a front wheel and a rear wheel. The front wheel and the rear wheel are disposed on a front fork and a rear fork of the frame respectively. A driving mechanism of the bicycle includes a chainwheel disposed on a seat tube of the frame, a pair of cranks disposed at the center of the chain wheel, a pair of pedals disposed on distal ends of the cranks, and a chain partially surrounding the chainwheel for driving the rear wheel. As such, the user can step on the pedals to rotate the chainwheel, and to further riding the bicycle forward.
However, the traveling orbit of the pedal is substantially a regular circle, thus the user's feet have to exercise in the circular traveling orbit. As a result, the distance between the front wheel and the rear wheel cannot be shortened since it takes place for the user's feet to exercise. Further, the length of the whole bicycle is inevitably longer, and thus the bicycle may have storage disadvantages.
A collapsible bicycle is known to the public to mitigate the above-mentioned disadvantages, hence the length of the folded bicycle is expected to be about half its extended length. Although the length thereof can be shortened, such collapsible bicycle cannot be ride once it is folded.
Therefore, the present invention is arisen to mitigate the above-mentioned disadvantages.